Alternate Reality
by Blondie103
Summary: ...Secret Nerd... Geeks, Freaks, Jocks... High School... Lucaya & Riarkle - Collab with analyticalinsights!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new Collaboration Fic that me and another friend are working on. The rules are I write a chapter and she continues with her own spin off going form there and we take turns and the chapters immediately get posted. We created the story fic idea together but we don't know what's going to happen chapter wise when the other is writing! I wrote chapter one so "analyticalinsights" is doing chapter 2 and we'll go back and forth from there!**

* * *

"What if I don't fit in Peaches?"

"Riles you'll fit in just fine."

"But what if others aren't into what I am?"

"That's what makes you unique Honey." Maya assured Riley.

"Look, I gotta go home other wise Katy might try and play the m card."

"I don't understand why you call her by her name. She's your mom." Riley said.

"No she isn't. She's never been there for me."

"Maya-"

"She isn't my mother, never has been, never will be."

The two fell silent for a minute.

"Look, let's not worry about any of this and just prepare for tomorrow." Maya reasoned.

"Okayy. You picking me up in the morning?" Riley asked.

"Well I actually thought that since the school is closer to my house that it wouldn't make sense for me to come all the way down here just to go back."

"So...?"

"So what if we just meet there?"

"Or I could come to your house..." Riley said.

"No. You can't come to my house."

Riley was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because." Maya said.

"Maya you can't keep yourself closed off forever."

"I'm not keeping myself closed off."

"But you are Maya. You never want me to come over and you won't ever tell me about your home life. Maya were best friends and yet I feel like I barely know you."

"If you knew me you'd leave." Maya sighed.

Riley fell silent.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll meet you at the front steps in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Maya smiled before climbing out the window.

* * *

The first day of high school... a new world to start living in. Maya would never admit it but she was scared. She hated change with a passion. Maya was always the strong one though. She wasn't allowed to be scared, for Riley's sake. If Maya showed her weakness then Riley would break too, and Maya would never allow that.

Maya was running late. She figured since she lived closer to the school she'd have more time to get ready, but to no surprise Riley was sitting on the steps waiting for Maya.

"Sorry I'm late Riles." Maya said walking up to her.

"Your not, I'm just early." Riley smiled. "You look wow." Riley said standing up.

"Speak for yourself." Maya said. "You look wow."

"We both look wow." Riley smiled and the two laughed.

The two admired each other for a minute.

"Come on, let's go find our classes." Riley finally said.

"What's the point? Who needs school?" Maya joked.

"You say that now." Riley said before linking their arms.

The two walked in, got their schedules and their lockers filled with the books.

"I can't believe we aren't going to have the exact same schedule anymore." Riley whined.

"We'll be fine Riles." Maya said.

"Says you. You won't even show me your schedule."

"Because I don't need you to see my terrible classes because of my terrible grades."

"Maya-"

"No Riles. Trust me. We have History and Science together."

"Why the two most boring classes?"

"And Spanish."

"So we have the two most boring classes and one where we can't even speak English."

"You love history and science."

"Yea, but I just wish we had a class together where we could be us."

"Like?"

"Like art."

"You stink at art." Maya laughed.

"But you don't."

"I'm so confused here..." Maya exaggerated sighed.

"What am I supposed to do without my Peaches?" Riley whined.

***The bell rings***

"We have class." Maya said.

Riley pouted.

"You'll live without me Riles." Maya laughed. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Definitely!" Riley exclaimed.

The two parted their ways. It's felt so weird. They had never not had a class together. This was the first time ever they'd split in school. As much as Maya wanted to turn and look back at Riley she knew she couldn't because she might break.

* * *

"Alright alright, quiet down." The teacher said as the class quieted.

Maya was nervous. She didn't know anyone in this class.

"Welcome to Calculus 101. I'm Mr. Jason. This class is not going to be a bird course. Your going to need to actually pay attention and take detailed notes if you plan to pass. I won't be taking it easy on you because you've all tested into this class proving that you are smart enough to be here. If anyone feels they're in the wrong place there's the door, please leave now."

The students looked around at each other.

"No one? Alright, let's get started." The teacher smiled.

The class pulled out their notebooks and began what was going to be a long and busy year.

Maya would never admit this to her friends, but she loved school. She was really good at it. Math in particular was her best and most favorite subject because no matter what language you speak, math will always be the same everywhere.

***The bell rings.***

"Alright, we'll pick up next class. Don't forget to do your homework. I don't accept late work." Mr. Jason said as the students ran out the doors.

The next class came and went. Maya had AP English; another subject she was exceptional at. Maya was good at English because she was good at art. Art allowed her to open up her mind to the beauty of reading because it's like painting what you read in your mind.

* * *

Finally it's time for lunch.

"Peaches! I missed you so much!" Riley exclaimed attacking Maya from behind.

"Calm down Riles. We've only been apart for 2&1/2 hours." Maya said shaking her off.

Riley was confused. "You didn't miss me?"

"Of course I did honey, but were in high school now. Be cool." Maya said grabbing her tray and walking to an empty table.

"Be cool? I'm the farthest thing from cool." Riley said sitting across from her.

Maya laughed at her. It was true. Riley was huge nerd. She was good at school but loved to freak about this littlest things and that's what made Maya love her so much.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do another 2- almost 3 hours without you Peaches."

"I mean this arrangement sucks but we'll have classes together tomorrow." Maya shrugged.

Riley was very confused with Maya's behavior. It's like Maya didn't mind not seeing Riley all day.

"But Maya don't you miss having class together?"

"Of course but we have classes together."

"Only 3 out of 7. Half the time we're here I won't even get to see you!"

Maya didn't say anything. She just kept eating her food.

Riley was very shocked that Maya wasn't more upset about their schedules.

Just then Josh walked by.

"Josh!" Riley exclaimed causing him to stop.

"Hey Riley. What's up?" He asked.

"There's something wrong with Maya."

Maya finally looked at Riley, this time she was confused.

"She isn't upset that we don't have the same schedules." Riley explained.

"Oh I see. Your upset because you won't get to see her all day everyday." He laughed.

"Well yea." Riley sighed.

"Riles, we don't need to see each other all day to stay best friends." Maya chimed in.

"She's right Riley. You know some space might do you two some good." Josh said.

Riley and Maya both looked at him confused.

"This is high school." He explained. "Seeing to much of each other may actually make you want to see less of each other. If your apart more now then you'll be even more excited to see each other later."

"See, he gets it." Maya said.

"Well I don't." Riley pouted.

"Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Josh asked looking at Maya.

"I'm thinking so." Maya laughed.

"Riley, you'll be fine without Maya. Your both so close it won't even feel like your apart."

Riley didn't say anything.

"Maybe she's the one with something wrong with her." Maya said looking at josh and then back to Riley.

"I think your right... but you have to take in the fact that she's never been normal."

Riley gasped as Maya laughed.

"Anything else I can help you ladies with?" Josh said with his charm making Maya melt inside. "Finding a class or such?"

"No thanks." Maya said, Riley still being silent because she was upset.

"Schedule that bad you don't want me to see?"

Josh smiled.

"Maybe..." Maya played back.

Maya loved to play games with Josh. She had the biggest crush on him but she'd never admit it, not even to Riley. Riley would never suspect anything because Maya was such a force to be reckoned with, why would she bother with someone as simple as Joshua Matthews.

* * *

Lunch ended and it's was time for the last class of the day, Art.

Maya had "tested out" of art 1 and jumped straight into art 2 for her freshman year. She was nervous to be the only freshman in a sophomore class. Not that this was abnormal to her. She was the only freshman in her Calculus Sophomore class, but of course she knew no one and they didn't know her she they didn't know she was a freshman.

Maya got to the class early so she could find a seat she was comfortable in. She watched as the rest of the students piled in, none sitting next to her.

"Welcome to Art. I'm Mr. Jackson and I'm here to push your buttons for the next year."

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked a late student.

"And I'll start with you." Mr. Jackson said turning his attention to the student.

"Your late."

"Sorry, I got held up."

"Name?"

"Lucas Friar."

"Alright Mr. Friar. I'll allow it this one time, take a seat."

Lucas made way to the only seat left in the class, the one at Maya's station.

"As I was saying, I am here to push your buttons for the next year so you can succeed in this class. Your first assignment is to paint this bowl of fruit so I can see where you are at."

The class groaned.

"None of that. I wasn't here last year so I need to see the level you all are at. Now get to it."

Time flew by and the teacher walked around checking the students work.

"Mr. Friar, this is probably the worst drawing I've ever seen."

Maya was trying not to laugh as the teacher insulted his work.

"Well drawing fruit is way below my level, I'm more of a spray paint guy."

"I don't think you could spray paint the bowl of fruit." Mr. Jack shot back.

"Now this," he said turning his attention to Maya's piece, "this is art." He said.

Maya smiled.

"The way you captured the detail of the fruit is amazing. Well done Mrs..."

"Hart." She finished for him.

"Well done Mrs. Hart."

She smiled.

"Mr. Friar, take note of this. This is what art is." He said before walking away.

The bell rang.

"Not so fast. Please leave your work on my desk. Your homework is to visit any museum in the city and choose a piece of art and bring justice to it. You may go."

"Mr. Friar, Mrs. Hart, may I speak with you?"

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Lucas said.

"For you maybe. My drawing was good."

"And mine was bad?"

"Yes." She said boldly before walking to Mr. Jackson's desk.

"My drawing was not bad." Lucas protested following her.

"Actually is was very bad." Mr. Jackson chimed in.

"See." Maya mocked back.

"So I'm going to give you another chance to redo it."

"If you insist." Lucas mumbled.

"I do insist. And Mrs. Hart is gonna help you."

"What?" Maya said surprised.

"Your piece was quite amazing, pretty good for a fres-"

"Okayy okayy." Maya cut him off. "I'll help him."

"Who says I want the help?" Lucas chimed in.

Maya and Mr. Jackson both looked at him.

"Alright, fine."

"You have until next class. You can both go. Oh and while your at it you might as well team up for the homework. I have a feeling Mr. Friar isn't going to do so well with that either."

Maya snickered as they walked out the door.

"So when do you want to get together and work on the assignments? Today?"

"No not today. I have plans." Maya said quickly.

"Got a hot date?"

"No." Maya said coldly.

"Alright, tomorrow then?"

"Sure. Meet me at the museum on 5th street."

"Why that one?" He asked.

"Because." Maya said before walking off leaving him there.

"What time?" He shouted.

"3:30!" She shouted back before walking out of sight.

Maya didn't really have plans for today. She just needed time to cool down from her first day of high school. She was literally jumping out of her skin from the whole day.

* * *

Before Maya left school she made her way to the library to sign up for tutoring. She didn't need it but she needed community service hours if she was going to get the scholarship to study art at the Hartsell Museum this up coming summer. Summer may be far off but Maya had her eye on the prize. In order to make this tutoring thing work though Maya had to switch her schedule so she now only had History & Science with Riley and dropped Spanish for study hall.

* * *

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed as she saw Maya leaving the library.

"Riles." Maya said startled as she zipped her backpack quickly and flung it over her shoulder.

"What are you doing coming from the library?" Riley asked with a little laugh.

"Oh the just gave me the wrong math book was all."

"Oh." Riley said. "Well I can't wait to tell you about my day!" Riley started.

"And I can't wait to hear about it." Maya smiled.

The two linked arms and made their way out of the school and to Rileys.

The two talked about their days in the bay window. Maya made up most of her day because she didn't want Riley to know the truth. Being a secret nerd wasn't exactly good for Maya's image.

"Hey Riles?"

"Yes peaches?"

"I had to get a schedule change..."

"Oh?"

"They changed my Spanish class."

"What?!" Riley exclaimed.

"They just moved it so now we'll only have History & Science together."

"This is an abomination!" Rileys claimed standing up.

"Knock knock." Josh said walking into Rileys room.

"Hate to break up the Bay Window session but mom says dinner is ready. Maya you staying?"

"Not this time." Maya said. "I need to get home and do my homework."

"Peaches?"

"Relax Riles, I'll eat here tomorrow night." Maya smiled before climbing out the window.

"What's up with her?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Riley said determined but shocked that Maya left.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter was written by Analyticalisnights!**

* * *

Maya Hart was a lot of things to most of the people she knew – tough, funny, kind, rebellious, creative, and beautiful. But, like everyone else around her, she had her secrets.

Maya was a bit of a genius.

It wasn't a fact that she liked touting around too much – she had a rep to protect. So leaving Riley at the Bay Window early because she had to "study" wasn't necessarily a lie, but more of a half-truth.

Maya was actually starting to tutor some junior high kids today. She excelled at math and they had personally asked her to help out with some of the kids who were struggling at math.

So this led to her having tutoring sessions three times per week to help the kids out. It was extra cash and Maya needed some new art supplies so she wasn't in any sort of mood to object. Also, it gave her a chance to focus her attention on someone other than herself, seeing as she is an only child with an absentee father and a well-intentioned but neglectful mother. Also, there may be an opportunity to frequent Hartsell Museum that piqued her curiosity.

* * *

Rounding the last corner before she entered her house, Maya stopped in front of her house to gaze at the magnificent view before her.

Living in a less-than-ideal neighborhood didn't offer Maya many luxuries, except the view. As an artist, these are the types of scenes she lives for. The sun had just started setting, which meant that the sky had been colored an effervescent array of orange, red, and purple, producing one of the most stunning views she had ever seen. Maya immediately snapped a picture with her iPhone, promising herself to paint a picture after she was done tutoring.

* * *

Three hours later – after many questions, laughs, and the occasional cookie break, Maya had sent her student home so they could work on their homework. Checking her phone, she had received three texts from Riley, one from Josh, and one from an unknown number.

Curious as to who the unknown number was, Maya opened that text first.

" _Hey. It's Lucas. Lucas Friar. Sorry if this is a bit intrusive so I'll keep it short. I grabbed your number from a kid named Farkle Minkus (I can't believe his parents named him that). Just wanted to let you know that I'll be a bit late tomorrow. – Lucas (Read 8:45 pm)_ "

Rolling her eyes as annoyance set on her delicate features, Maya whipped out a quick response before looking at the other messages that were left by Riley and Josh.

 _Look here Ranger, I don't got time to play games. I'm on a tight schedule so whatever reason you got to be late better be good. I'll let it slide cause you're somewhat remedial in Art, but don't let it happen twice. – Maya (Sent 8:47 pm)_

Blushing at the messages that Josh had sent her, she had realized that her crush was starting to really become serious. However, knowing that Josh was Riley's brother, she just brushed those feelings aside by relegating them to a "someday".

Glancing at Riley's messages, Maya knew that she'd have to deal with Rileytown in its entirety tomorrow, but for now she just wanted to go to bed.

Changing out of her school clothes into her PJs, Maya brushed her teeth, wiped her makeup off, and then got cozy in her bed.

Her life wasn't perfect, but at least she was alive.

With an attitude of gratitude lacing her thoughts, Maya slowly drifted to sleep hoping that tomorrow would bring a new and exciting adventure that alluded her today.

* * *

While Maya was sleeping soundly, Riley was on the phone with her other best friend trying to understand what was happening with Maya.

"Farkle… I'm concerned. What if Maya is changing and she doesn't want to hang out anymore?"

"Riley, you're being over-dramatic. Why would Maya not want to hang out with you? Other than your parents, she's the only person you've known longer than me. And I love you, so there's no way Maya couldn't either."

Sighing audibly, Riley thought about all the adventures that she had with Maya. She didn't want to lose her friend, and there was no way that she was going to leave it alone. Riley made it her duty to make sure that her friends were okay at all times.

Why?

Because it always mattered to her what her friends thought.

"Yeah… I guess you're right Farkle. Thanks for cheering me up. Love ya too! Bye" Riley exclaimed before pressing the end button on her cell phone.

'If only you knew how much I loved you' Farkle thought as he let his phone fall out of his hand.

* * *

Farkle Minkus was an eccentric person, to say the least. Now that they were freshman in high school, they had to grow and mature as a group. It was always Riley, Maya, and Farkle. At first, when he met both of them, he promised that he would love them equally. But then Riley asked the simplest and most obvious of questions:

But what if you love one of us more?

To which Farkle responded that he would always love them equally and nothing would come in the way of that. Or so he thought. As he got older, it was clear to everyone around him and himself as well that the scales had shifted in Riley's favour.

It wasn't that Farkle didn't love Maya.

No, he did.

They had a wonderful friendship which blossomed from a general dislike on Maya's part to a trusting and understanding friendship. They were the best of friends.

But, Maya wasn't Riley.

For someone as eccentric as Farkle, he truly met his match in Riley Matthews. She was an enigma to the highest degree and he loved it. Riley always tried her best to see the best in people and to help them reach their potential. She was the glue that held her friend group together and Farkle wasn't upset by that at all, in fact he embraced it. Riley Matthews was a wonderful force to be reckoned with and he was glad that he had met her. But, if you asked Farkle how he felt about Riley, you'd be there for a while.

But, to put it simply, in a sentence if you will – Pluto will always be a planet in Farkle's room.

* * *

 **This Chapter was written by Analyticalisights!**


	3. Chapter 3

The school day droned on and on. Maya had her classes with Riley today and Riley was more full on than ever.

Science was the one class Maya sucked in. It was the only language she didn't understand. In middle school it didn't matter because the teachers were more lenient and helped get her to pass, but high school was different. This was truly going to be Maya's challenge.

The finals bell of the day finally rang and Maya couldn't be more happy.

"So are we going to Tooangas today?" Riley asked as the walked towards Maya's locker.

"No honey. I have to help that student with his art assignment remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Awkward silence.

"So did you have fun today? I mean I love science so much."

"Is that a trick question?" Maya asked annoyed.

Riley looked confused.

"Riley you know I hate science because I don't understand it."

"You don't understand anything."

If Riley only knew who Maya was academically.

"I can tutor you if you want." Riley offered.

"We tried that already. It didn't work and we just ended up fighting, remember?" Maya said.

"Oh yeah… well what about Farkle?"

"You've met Farkle."

"Right. He's too smart."

"Look I gotta get going." Maya said closing her locker.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"Of course Riles." Maya smiled and then walked away.

Maya made her way out of the school and to the museum where she was meeting Lucas.

* * *

Having to take the subway didn't really help Maya's headache from Science class.

Maya made it to the art gallery and went straight for the spot where they said they'd meet.

She waited and waited yet Lucas hadn't shown yet.

 _"I'm waisting my time"_ Maya thought to herself.

She was just about to move sections to start her own work when he showed.

"Hey, you leaving?"

"Just about. Your late." Maya said.

"Yea I got caught up in something…"

"Whatever, let's just do the assignments so I can go home."

"You okayy?"

"No. I'm sorry for being rude, it's just I have a killer head ache from science."

"Not your strongest subject?"

"No. But we're not here for science. We're here for art." Maya said starting to walk down the hall.

Lucas followed.

Maya led them to a "study area" where observers could sit and take notes and such for school.

Maya sat and so did Lucas.

"Alright, so when your drawing fruit it doesn't have to be precise. It just has to be real."

"My drawing was real." Lucas protested.

"No it wasn't. It was terrible."

Lucas acted offended.

"Look, just start over and I'll help you best I can as you go." Maya offered.

Lucas started drawing and Maya pulled out her own sketchbook to do her assignment as well.

The assignment was to choose a scenery and paint it. Maya had chosen to paint the scene where she happens to be: the art gallery with Lucas. She was painting two silhouettes sitting on a bench drawing in an art gallery.

Maya glanced over at Lucas's pad and almost laughed.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"That just looks like a bunch of scribbles." Maya said holding back her laughter.

"Well drawing isn't really my thing. I'm more of an athlete."

"Then why are you in art?"

"Because you're not allowed to have 4 sports electives. I figured art wouldn't be too hard to tackle."

"Interesting." Maya pondered. "Okayy, well here." Maya said getting up to stand behind him so she could look over his shoulder.

"When your drawing you want the strokes on the paper to be light. The lighter they are the more you can explore the drawing."

"Like this?" Lucas asked starting again.

"No. no." Maya said. "Like this." She reached around his arm and put her hand over his and started to draw for him.

Lucas was shocked. No girl had ever made a move like this. Well she wasn't really making a move and he knew that but it was still a chivalrous feeling.

"See, it's not that hard. Just keep your touch light and fruit is a piece of cake." Maya said.

Lucas looked at the drawing. He had just drawn fruit, like it actually looked like fruit.

"Wow. I didn't know I could do that." He said.

"It's called untapped potential."

"No. I think that it's called you just drew this for me." He chuckled.

"Okayy, so maybe I did most of it, but what you didn't realize is that you were drawing, I was just guiding your hand." Maya said.

"Yea well it's a good thing your tiny hands fit in mine or this wouldn't have worked."

Maya's heart pounced a little.

"My hands aren't that small." She shot back.

"Oh yea." He said as she sat back next to him. "Let's compare them to mine." He held up his hand.

"Fine." Maya held up her hand to his.

Theo hands touched slightly and it was like electricity flew between them.

"Okayy, so maybe they are that small." Maya admitted.

Lucas smiled. "See."

The two still didn't move their hands tho.

* * *

The next day in art Mr. Jackson couldn't believe the work Lucas had done. Lucas flat out told him Maya really did help him with most of it and that's why it looks presentable but he was willing to learn and draw at least legible drawing to pass the course. Mr. Jackson was impressed by Lucas's stature.

The bell rang and everyone filed into class one by one, Maya being the last.

Alright class, so today your scenery portraits are due.

"What?!" Lucas said to himself.

"Maya just looked at him."

"Uh, Mr. Jackson, mines going to be late…" Lucas said raising his hand embarrassed a little.

"See me after class, you too Mrs Hart."

"Ugh, am I going to have to help you with every assignment?" Maya groaned.

"Most likely. I think we work well together."

Maya just rolled her eyes and waited for class to end.

* * *

Maya and Lucas approached Mr. Jacksons desk.

"I understand your work is subpar Mr. Friar but I cannot continue these extensions. I realize it is early in the school year but when I do it for you I have to do it for everyone."

"I understand sir, I was just focused on completing the fruit drawing."

"Understandable. So I will allow the scenery painting to be due no later than Friday afternoon. It's Wednesday so you have today and tomorrow to work on it."

"Thank you sir."

"And Mrs Hart here is going to help you."

"Of course I am." She said sarcastically.

Lucas nudged her. He wanted to leave just as much as she did.

"Gladly." She said more chipper this time.

The two were walking out of the room when Lucas spoke up.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Not today. I'm busy."

"Tomorrow."

"Not unless you wanna work at night."

"Why night?"

"Because I already have after school plans. I can do tonight at 6pm and tomorrow at 7:30pm."

"Why so late?"

"Because."

"Fine. Can we do tonight and tomorrow because we know how my art turns out by myself."

"Lord your gonna burn me out. Fine, start working by yourself and I'll criticize you later."

"Where are we gonna meet?"

"The museum will be closed." Maya said.

"Well we could meet at my house? I'm sure momma wouldn't mind making dinner for 3…"

"Yeah sure, look, I'm gonna be late so text me your address and I'll see you later." Maya said walking away quickly.

She had an after school tutoring session and really didn't want to be late or she'd make a bad impression.

* * *

It was 6:15 before Maya made it to Lucas's.

She walked up to it and started at it from the side walk.

"Holy shit." She said allowed.

His house was like something out of a movie. A white picket fence, perfectly green grass, a truck sitting in the driveway. Yup, this kid is definitely a huckleberry.

Maya walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Lucas…?" Maya said as the lady opened the door.

"Oh hi! You must be Maya! I'm Leslie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Lucas your friend is here!"

"So Lucas said you're his art tutor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I told that boy not to take art. He's terrible at anything besides school and sports."

"Lucas!" She yelled again.

"Yea, he is actually really bad at art. But who am I to judge because I'm terrible at sports."

"Sorry momma." Lucas said coming down the stairs. "I was on the phone. Hey Maya."

"Hey Huckleberry."

"Huckleberry?" He asked.

"Yea, have you see your house? Your accent and your truck, it all makes perfect sense. Not that it isn't a nice house or anything." Maya said turning to his mother.

"Well thank you. I think huckleberry is a cute nickname. Dinner isn't ready yet, won't be for maybe 30-40 minutes."

"Okayy, were just gonna go to my room and draw." Lucas said.

* * *

"Your moms nice." Maya said making conversation.

"Yea, she is such a sweet heart to all my friends."

"Must be nice."

"What?"

"To have a mom."

"Your mom…"

"No, but she isn't around much anyways. I maybe see her 3 times a week. She works a lot."

"Oh."

"Yea, but I'm not complaining. It get total freedom and she doesn't notice anything I do so…"

Awkward silence.

"Okayy so let me see your painting."

He held it up.

"Well it's not totally bad… is it a bird?"

"No. It's a player hitting a baseball."

"Oh… then it's bad."

"You have no filter do you?"

"None. Alright, your going to have to start over. Do you have a picture or something you were basing off of?"

He pulled up a pic on his phone.

"Oh so you want silhouettes?"

"Yea, I think their cool and easier to do."

"That is true." Maya said.

"What does yours look like?" Lucas asked.

"Funny you ask that." She said pulling her sketch pad out of her bag.

She held up her page.

"We think alike." Lucas said amazed.

"Guess so."

"You know some would say were meant for each other." Lucas joked.

"You and me? Nahh." Maya said putting her pad away.

They ate dinner and Maya went home after making Lucas start all over with his drawing.

It was nearly 9 and Lucas refused to let her take the subway so he drove her. She was embarrassed by her building so she had him drop her off at a decoy building and when he was out of sight made way to her own.

With her wanting to make a good impression and all she didn't want to be seen as the poor girl. Especially since not many in her classes knew her. She didn't need word out about how little she has.


End file.
